Scott and Liam
The relationship between the True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and his first true Beta Werewolf, Liam Dunbar. Scott and Liam first met at the beginning of Season 4, after Liam transferred to Beacon Hills High School from Devenford Prep and subsequently joined the lacrosse team. Scott was initially slightly jealous of Liam due to his prodigious lacrosse skills as a human and was concerned that he might take his place as co-captain of the team. After Liam was injured during practice while doing a play against Scott and Stiles Stilinski, the two older boys took Liam to the hospital, where he was treated for a sprained ankle by his step-father, Dr. Geyer. However, unbeknownst to them, another patient at the hospital, Sean Walcott, was a Wendigo who had not fed in some time. He eventually lost control of his hunger and killed a Sheriff's deputy before going after Liam, who he brought onto the roof of the hospital to eat. Fortunately for Liam, Scott realized what had happened and rushed up to save him, but Liam was shoved off the roof by Sean in the struggle, leaving him hanging off the edge by his fingers while Scott struggled with the Wendigo. Scott attempted to pull Liam up, but Sean pulled his arms behind his back, leaving Scott no choice but to save Liam by biting him on the arm to keep him from falling to his death. Though Liam was initially skeptical of what Scott was telling him about his transformation into a werewolf, he eventually learned that he was telling the truth that night during the full moon, when he broke free from Lydia Martin's family's lake house and ran into the woods. After being comforted by Scott and told that he wasn't a monster, Liam began to embrace his new lycanthropy, though it took some time before he truly accepted his place in the McCall Pack. Despite issues the pack has had throughout Season 5 that led to a brief estrangement, Liam and Scott's relationship has become closer than ever. Scott and Liam '''are also known as '''Sciam, and, less frequently, as McDunbar, by fans.' ' |-|Season 4= |-|Book 1= {{Scroll-1|width = |content = Trivia *Liam is the first Beta that Scott turned after he became an Alpha. The second Beta is Liam's girlfriend Hayden Romero. **Because Liam was bitten and turned by Scott himself, he and Hayden are the only people who have the ability to steal his power by killing him due to Scott being a True Alpha. *Scott and Liam are both on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team, and their jersey numbers are only two numbers apart-- Scott is #11, and Liam is #9. *Scott and Liam also share many traits: **Both are lacrosse players who have become well-known for their athletic prowess. **Both were given the Bite without permission (though Scott has proved to be a much more compassionate Alpha to Liam than Peter was to Scott after he was turned). **Both have a human best friend (Stiles Stilinski and Mason Hewitt, respectively) who helped them deal with their lycanthropy, who joined their pack, and who were possessed by evil spirits (the Nogitsune for Stiles, and Sebastien Valet/The Beast of Gevaudan for Mason), causing them to kill and hurt many people. They also both fought as hard as they could to save their best friends from their possession despite others telling them that the only way to save everyone was to kill them. **Both fell in love for the first time with women who were subsequently killed as the result of a battle against their enemies (Allison Argent by the Oni/Nogitsune, and Hayden Romero by the Dread Doctors), although Liam was more fortunate than Scott in this way due to Hayden being resurrected. ***Interestingly enough, both women are also similar in looks and personality, as they are both tall, slim brunettes who are more than capable of taking care of themselves and who both experienced inner darkness as a result of dying and being resurrected. Gallery 4x04 Liam attacking scott.png Scott and liam the benefactor.png Scott and liam orphaned.jpg Scott and liam orphaned 2.gif Scott and liam perishable.png Scott and liam perishable 2.gif Scott and liam a promise to the dead.png Teen-Wolf-S5-Ep-506-3.jpg Scott and liam required reading.gif Teen-wolf-02.jpg Apotheosis Scott and Liam.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Alpha-Beta Relationships